The systemic administration of therapeutic agents treats the body as a whole even though the disease to be treated may be localized. In some cases of localized disease, systemic administration may not be desirable because the drug agents may have unwanted effects on parts of the body which are not to be treated or because treatment of the diseased part of the body requires a high concentration of a drug agent that may not be achievable by systemic administration.
It is therefore often desirable to administer therapeutic agents to only localized sites within the body. Common examples of where this is needed include cases of localized disease (e.g., coronary heart disease) and occlusions, lesions, or other disease in body lumens. Several devices and methods for localized drug delivery are known. In one example, such devices are drug delivery balloons, and methods of their use include the steps of coating a balloon attached to a balloon catheter with a drug and a carrier matrix, inserting the catheter into a blood vessel, tracking the balloon to a desired location, and expanding the balloon against the surrounding tissue to transfer the drug locally at the intended treatment site.
One of the potential drawbacks to localized drug delivery is the possibility of premature or unintended release of the drug, the carrier matrix, and/or the drug/carrier matrix combination. This may occur during tracking and placement at the treatment site of a drug delivery device and post delivery as the device is withdrawn from the body. Such unintended release may result from drug diffusion, device contact with areas proximate the treatment site, or washing of the drug from the surface of the delivery device due to blood flow. This is of particular concern when the device comprises a therapeutic agent of a type or dosage not intended to be released to tissue or blood outside the treatment site.
Drugs or coating components shed in this unwanted fashion may be in particulate form or may be in solution. The downstream release of undesirable particles is known as “particulation”. For example, particulation of large particles can create problems such as ischemia in tissues, especially in tissues supplied by small diameter vessels. Furthermore, the resulting effects of biodistribution of such particles are not well understood and may result in adverse effects.
When combining a drug with an implantable device, the drug may be in a solid form (as a particulate or crystal) but is preferably released from the device as a solubilized molecule (or as a nonsoluble particle of known size in a solubulized matrix). The advantages of localized, solubilized drug delivery are believed to be uniform drug distribution at the treatment site, well-known drug biodistribution, and the avoidance of particulation.
In view of the potential drawbacks to current, localized drug delivery, there exists a need for devices and methods that allow for controlled, localized delivery of drug agents, especially soluble or hydrated agents, to specific treatment sites within a mammalian body that avoids premature or unintended drug release away from the intended treatment site, while ensuring that desired dosing occurs.